Bubblehead The Alarm Clock
by Red Witch
Summary: Never put a certain memory bird in charge of waking you up.


**The disclaimer telling all of you that I don't own any Galaxy Rangers characters has gone back to sleep. Just some ramblings from my mad little mind. **

**Bubblehead The Alarm Clock**

"Wakey! Wakey! Eggs and Bakey Goosie Woosey!"

"Grmumablee…" Shane groaned as he turned, keeping his eyes closed shut. He tried to pull the blanket over his head. "Gowayandlemmiesleep…"

"Come on Goose! It's time to rise and shine!" Bubblehead chirped happily as he danced around on top of Shane as he tried to get back to sleep. "The sun is shining! The birds are singing! Well actually I don't know that. Since I'm the only bird here and I haven't started to sing yet."

"Go…Away," Shane groaned underneath the covers.

"Come on Goose! It's time to get up and at 'em!" Bubblehead hopped up and down. "Those bad guys won't get blown up by themselves you know?"

"Bubblehead shut up before I shut you up **permanently!**"

"Goose? Goose? Goosie!" Bubblehead hopped on his blanket covered head. "Come out, come out wherever you are! Oh there you are!"

"Why haven't I **shot **you yet?" Shane moaned.

"Come on Goose! You got a busy schedule!" Bubblehead chirped. "There's bad guys to beat up! Ships to crash! Stuff to shoot and blow up!"

"Fine. I'll move you to the top of the list."

"Boy you would think a super soldier would be a morning person!" Bubblehead put his wings on his hips.

"You thought wrong," Shane groaned. "Just five more hours…"

"Get up! Up! Up!"

"I'm staying down, down, down…"

"Come on Goose! I know I don't remember much but even I can remember enough to know we go through this every day!" Bubblehead pecked at his head. "Get up!"

"OW! OW! OW! ALL RIGHT! I'M UP! I'M UP!" Shane jerked out from under the covers, knocking Bubblehead off. "I'm awake already! Happy now?" He rubbed his head.

"Admit it. What would you do without me?" Bubblehead landed on his legs.

"I'd love to find out," Shane growled.

"How did you ever get up before I came along?" Bubblehead asked. "There must be a pile of destroyed alarm clocks somewhere."

"You wanna see it sometime? I'll personally show you!" Shane growled. He flopped back on the bed. "Just give me a minute for my brain to wake up will ya?"

"Okay have it your way," Bubblehead chirped. _"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up Goose! Wake up! Wake up!" _

"No, not the singing…" Shane covered his face with his pillow. "**Anything** but the _singing!_"

_"Good morning! Good morning! Goose slept the whole night through…"_ Bubblehead sang as he hovered in the air. _"And he called out Niko's name and Daisy O'Mega's too!" _

"I DID NOT!" Shane shot up out of bed.

"You could have," Bubblehead giggled. "How do you know? You were asleep!"

"You **wouldn't**…" Shane growled.

"Maybe…" Bubblehead giggled.

"YOU LYING LITTLE…" Shane shot like a rocket out of bed. The fact that he was only wearing a pair of boxer shorts didn't stop him. "IF YOU OPEN YOUR BIG BEAK I'LL RIP IT OFF!"

"Boy **that** woke you up didn't it?" Bubblehead blinked. He barely ducked out of the way of a flying book. "WAAAKK!"

"COME BACK HERE!" Shane started to chase the memory bird around.

A few minutes later Zachery Foxx and Commander Cain were walking in the hallway. Suddenly Bubblehead flew past them. "GANGWAY! CRAZY SUPERTROOPER ON THE WARPATH! AAAAAKKKKKK!"

"COME BACK HERE BIRD!" Shane ran past them as well, only wearing his boxer shorts. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Gotta catch me first! HA HA HA!"

"Well that's one way to motivate the female rangers at BETA," Commander Cain said.

"Seems Gooseman is out of uniform, again," Zach sighed.

"This happens a lot doesn't it?" Commander Cain asked.

CRASH!

"BIRD!" Shane screamed.

"What do **you **think?" Zach remarked. "Uh Commander didn't you give Goose the morning off after his last mission?"

"Yes I did," Commander Cain remarked. "Are you gonna tell him?"

CRASH! SMASH!

"Missed me! Missed me!" Bubblehead chirped. "Now you gotta kiss me!"

"KISS **THIS **BIRD!"

SHATTER!

"I'm not gonna tell him," Zach said. "Are you gonna tell him?"

"I'm not gonna tell him," Commander Cain remarked. "No way no how! Of course I could also order you to tell him."

CRASH!

"You could also order me to jump headfirst into a **black hole**," Zach gave him a look. "Doesn't mean I'm going to do it. In fact I think going into a black hole will be safer!"

CRASH!

"Uh maybe we **don't** need to tell him?" Commander Cain winced.

"I won't say anything if you won't say anything," Zach said.

"Well I'm definitely **not** going to say anything," Commander Cain remarked. "Tell me, how did Commander Walsh handle situations like this?"

CRASH!

"COME BACK HERE BIRD!"

"No way Jose!"

CRASH!

"He went into his office and drank," Zach sighed.

"Well why mess with a system that works?" Commander Cain shrugged.


End file.
